Just a Misunderstanding Period
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Baatar Jr attempts to help an ailing Kuvira, who is dealing with cramps... For Sailorlock! Baavira Oneshot!


**Just a Misunderstanding. Period.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Baatar Jr attempts to help an ailing Kuvira, who is dealing with cramps... For Sailorlock! Baavira Oneshot!

* * *

Baatar Jr. took a small step back in surprise when Kuvira flung the bathroom door open. Her hair was spilling around her shoulders and down her back, instead of being wrapped up in a tight bun. Her olive green eyes, normally set in firm glance, which could quickly transition to a fierce or pitying look, were soft and calm, and filled with exhaustion.

"Are you okay, Kuvira?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She glanced down at his hand before rolling her shoulder, forcing away his touch. "Is there something you needed?"

"I was just checking on you," he said slowly, peering closely to make sure she was indeed fine. "You have been in here for quite a while. Are you ill?"

"No, far from it." Kuvira turned off the bathroom light before entering the bedroom. Letting out a steady breath, she made her way over towards the bed, lightly running a hand across her stomach. "I'm just experience some…cramping."

"Well, then you shouldn't be standing," Baatar Jr. insisted. Kuvira paused, slowly turning around; her eyebrows furrowed, her lips pulled into a slight frown. "I'm amazed that you're able to walk right now, but, of course, you are well built."

Kuvira clicked her tongue, nodding slowly. She tilted her head to the side, carefully scanning his face. Worry and compassion filled every line around his eyes, and swam in his irises. The corners of her lips slightly curled up. "Baatar, I don't think you understand…"

"I understand perfectly," he insisted. "You are so driven and headstrong that you will force yourself to work through an injury." Kuvira quickly turned her head away, her long dark hair hiding her face. Baatar noticed the lightest shade of pink lining the tips of her cheekbones. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, catching her attention. "You need your rest and to stay off your feet." He then bent down and pulled Kuvira into his arms, one locked underneath the back of her legs and the other around the middle of her back.

"Baatar, I insist that you have everything wrong," Kuvira said as he led her over to the bed. He gently placed her onto the bedding before grabbing two pillows from the other side, placing one behind her lower back and the other underneath the back of her legs. "This happens at least once a month, sometimes twice."

Kuvira's eyebrows rose when a look of adoration flashed across his face. He sat down in front of her on the bed, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Kuvira closed her eyes, breathing deeply and relaxing underneath his touch. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on top of hers, gently locking their fingers together. "What would help you right now?" he asked. "Ice?"

"No, a heating pad," Kuvira answered. She sat up a bit taller when a knock came on the door. Baatar moved off of the bed and crossed the room. Upon pulling the door open, he stepped to the side, presenting Zhu Li who was standing out in the hall. Kuvira reached over and pulled open a drawer to a nightstand. She removed a pair of grey gloves before slipping them on. "You may enter."

"Even an injury wouldn't stop your work," Baatar commented with a light chuckle. He nodded in Zhu Li's direction as she entered the room, a thick folder tucked underneath her shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me."

"You are injured?" Zhu Li questioned as she walked up to the opposite side of the bed. She quickly glanced over the metalbender

"No." Kuvira slowly shook her head. She snapped her gloved fingers before holding her hand out. "I just have a cramp." Zui Li placed the thick folder into Kuvira's hand, careful not to have any of the papers slide out. "I assume this is…" Kuvira trailed off, her eyes shutting, her jaw clenched as a wave of pain raced across her abdomen. A few seconds later, she slowly let out the breath she was holding, before placing the folder into her lap. "…important."

"You must be in more pain than you're letting on." Baatar rushed back over towards the bed and gently rolled up Kuvira's pant legs. Kuvira muttered something underneath her breath as she sat still, allowing him to tend to her. "I'll go and get you your ice."

"Heating pad," she corrected.

"I think ice would be more beneficial."

"A heating pad," Kuvira snapped, inhaling sharply through her nose. A moment later, she relaxed, before reaching up and rubbing her temples. "Please," she added quietly, "Also, some chamomile tea. I feel a headache coming."

"Okay." Baatar nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Chocolate."

"Kuvira…" Zhu Li cleared her throat. She waited until he left the room to face the metalbender. While she was normally stoic and reserved, Kuvira spotted a look of mirth on her face, amusement dancing around in her eyes. The metalbender half-smiled before raising a shoulder.

Kuvira glanced over at the open bedroom door, peering into the hallway. She then raised a hand, pressing her fingers lightly to the spot where he had kissed her. Finally, she looked down at her rolled up pant legs, and the pillows that were propping up her legs, underneath her knees. "Just…let him have this one," she said quietly, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
